


He was his

by Diana924



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Missing Scene, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quel mondo lo disgustava.
Relationships: Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca/Ash Tyler | Voq
Kudos: 4





	He was his

Quel mondo lo disgustava.

Da dove veniva lui era tutto perfetto, alpha al comando, beta nelle retrovie e gli omega o usati come carne da cannone o come scaldaletto. La Federazione invece credeva nel merito a differenza dell’Impero, il solo pensiero di essersi dovuto ritrovare accanto a degli omega e averli dovuti trattare come suoi pari lo disgustava nel profondo ma quando sarebbe tornato a casa … .

Michael per fortuna era sempre la stessa, la stessa beta dalla mente magnifica che aveva avuto facilità ad amare e soprattutto a consigliare. Nel suo mondo Michael l’aveva seguito senza esitare rinnegando con facilità tutto ciò che la legava a Philippa che pure si era presa cura di lei per anni, probabilmente pensava di tradire anche lui ma non le avrebbe dato il tempo di farlo, se solo non fosse finito in quel mondo così simile eppure così diverso.

Almeno si era trovato un eccellente diversivo nel giovane Tyler.

Ash Tyler era un omega perfetto inoltre essere stato prigioniero dei klingon lo rendeva sufficientemente danneggiato perché potesse plagiarlo come preferiva rimodellandone i tratti più importanti. Era stata dura fingere di essere solamente un mentore per lui, aiutarlo lentamene a ristabilirsi senza poter osare di più, se fosse stato a casa, nel suo mondo, non avrebbe atteso un istante di più prima di reclamarlo come suo. Certo, c’era Michael ma lui era un alpha e già in passato aveva accarezzato l’idea di avere più partner.

Era stato Ash a fare la prima mossa, o meglio era stato lui a concedere ad Ash di fare la prima mossa e l’altro aveva obbedito, come se avessero una qualche connessione mentale. Ricordava ancora il primo bacio che si erano scambiati, quanto timido e spaventato sembrasse l’altro e di come quella paura lo avesse fatto oltremodo eccitare, un omega che chiedeva di essere salvato era un afrodisiaco troppo seducente per chiunque. Da lì in poi si erano scambiati baci e tanto altro, rispettando i tempi dell’altro perché Gabriel Lorca non voleva che l’altro fuggisse, Ash Tyler gli apparteneva, ora e sempre, era suo e lo avrebbe marchiato come suo quando si sarebbe ripreso il suo posto nel suo mondo, a capo dell’impero con Michael alla sua destra come consorte e Ash alla sua sinistra come concubina.

Ash aveva subito chissà quali torture e spettava a lui cancellarne il ricordo con baci e scopate, e lo avrebbe devotamente fatto. La prima volta che lo aveva preso era stato fantastico, il corpo di Ash si era letteralmente arreso a lui, quale meraviglioso abbandono l’altro gli aveva dimostrato. Era come se in Ash vivessero due nature, da un lato un omega ansioso di compiacerlo, che si faceva fare qualsiasi cosa limitandosi a gemere il suo nome implorandolo di non fermarsi, e un omega che si comportava come un alpha, predatorio, appassionato e quasi dominatore, che lo spingeva sul letto per poi abbassargli con furia i pantaloni e cavalcandolo curandosi solamente del proprio piacere. Non gl’importava il perché, era sicuro che avesse a che fare con la prigionia e le violenze, ma gli importava che l’altro gli fosse fedele e Ash finora in quello aveva dato eccellenti risultati.

Sul ponte seguiva spesso Michael con lo sguardo ma era da lui che si recava ogni notte, era lui che baciava, da cui si faceva confortare e con cui poi faceva sesso e … aveva ottimi talenti, Gabriel Lorca raramente aveva incontrato omega così dotati, ciò che sapeva fare con quella bocca … paradisiaco, senza alcun dubbio. Lo aveva preso in svariate posizioni e aveva appena cominciato ad insegnargli che prima doveva venire il piacere di un alpha e poi il suo ma per quello avevano tempo si disse mentre contemplava il nuovo mondo, il suo mondo.

Ora che si era lasciato quel mondo disgustoso alle spalle era il momento di proseguire con il suo piano e tornare a casa in pompa magna, uccidere l’imperatore e rivendicare ciò che era suo e ovviamente Ash Tyler era incluso nella lista.


End file.
